


the wet blood dripping from your lips(tastes good)

by jengao



Series: demons and angels [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Like Lots, M/M, and more..., and this is a bit... caliente, angel!jaemin, hyuck is just human lol, jeno and jaemin want to make donghyuck just feel good, lapslock, lots of making out, vampire!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengao/pseuds/jengao
Summary: jeno isn't pleased when his boyfriend starts flirting with a human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> minor disclaimer: this is a bit more.. mature but nothing explicit nonetheless just a warning in case anyone isn't comfortable, so you can click out now. 
> 
> jeno's a vampire and jaemin's an angel btw if that wasn't clear lol; happy halloween !!

_tick. tick._

it was past midnight, the early morning hours wakening jeno’s slumbering senses. his throat was dry, burning for blood. it had been days since he last drank. his tongue ran over his fangs, a smirk outlining his lips. jaemin would be here soon.

jaemin had hastily left jeno with a bag of halloween costumes to pick from earlier the day before. all equally childish. why did a vampire have to dress up anyways?

_it’s a halloween party, duh. now, don’t be a dick and be good for your boyfriend, hm?_

jaemin, fucking brat. he was an angel but acted like anything but. jeno had no attention of listening to him. he had other plans in mind. ones that included getting jaemin gasping for air and crying his name by the end of the night. small incisions would be dotting his neck and shoulders, lips bloody red, matching the blush that would paint his cheeks. jeno was licking his lips just thinking of the night that lay ahead.

the vampire’s angel was not prepared for the sight that awaited for him at home. dressed from head to toe in white, party store halo, wings, and everything, jaemin suddenly felt extremely underdressed. jeno’s costume wasn’t one of the ones he had left him. instead, jeno sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in decadent crushed velvet that seemed to move with his every breath. silver rings and a single ruby gem glittered on his fingers. diamonds and chains dripped from his neck like water. his eyes were a menacing red, like the red they would flash when he was between jaemin’s thighs. he’d taken out the contacts he normally wore to make his eyes look human. his fangs peeked out against his lips which were coloured a deep fuschia; as if he had just drank.

jaemin took in a shaky breath. jeno shifted his weight back on the bed, supporting himself on his arms, palms flat against the cool silk of their king-sized bed. he uncrossed his legs, pants pulling slightly, outlining the shape of the muscles in his thighs clearly. jaemin walked towards him without even being beckoned. up closer, jaemin took note of the chain that went straight down the middle of jeno’s exposed chest. of course. the thin body chain that he had brought jeno a couple months before. he had known instantly how good it would look against jeno’s abdomen, cool metal on burning skin. jeno was always bone-chilling cold until he was pressed up against jaemin, tongue buried in the other’s mouth.

out of habit, jaemin sat straight in jeno’s lap. a faint smile tugged at jeno’s lips, showing off his gleaming teeth. from this close up, jeno looked terrifyingly beautiful. there were no words between the two, jeno softly fitting his lips to his angel boyfriend’s. they stayed still like that for a moment, taking in the feeling of each other’s mouths moving against each other, hands gentle on their sides. jeno pulled back first, much to jaemin’s disappointment.

“you’re not wearing what I left you.” even without looking at jaemin, jeno would have been able to hear the pout in his deep voice. jeno pecked him quickly again on his lips. he looked too fucking cute in his cheap angel costume. “don’t you think this is better, baby?”

jaemin climbed off jeno’s lap, standing in front of him in mock seriousness. jeno leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees while he held his face in his palms. pretending to look him over, jaemin found himself drawn back to the expanse of jeno’s chest, the body chain disappearing under his shirt. jaemin had to bite his tongue to keep from whining. jeno noticed anyways.

“as long as no one realizes you’re actually a blood-sucking demon from hell.”

“is that why you’re wearing that fucking dollar store halo?”

jaemin rolled his eyes in response. he walked over to their vanity, fixing his makeup instead. he eyed jeno, who was still on the bed, checking his nails. jeno hadn’t even asked where they were going. it made jaemin chuckle to himself. he trusted him so easily. blindly even at times. for as stoic and chic as jeno tried to appear, jaemin could see through the smoke. he smirked, putting his gloss back down. he really had a vampire completely wrapped around his finger.

“you brought me to a fucking halloween party. to a fucking human party.” jeno was pissed, spitting the word human out like garlic. jaemin pulled jeno through the door, smirking at how jeno tightened his grip on the angel’s wrist. if jaemin kept this up, he would end up pressed up against a bathroom sink for sure, getting his blood drained by his vampire boyfriend. just how he liked it.

inside, the club was dark and hazy. purple and blue spotlights lit up grinding bodies for mere seconds, splashing along the walls sporadically. smoke filled the floor, from machines and people lighting up both. immediately, jeno headed for the bar. he was only here to get jaemin drunk as shit and back to the sanctuary of their bedroom. the club bathroom would have to cut it if his boyfriend pushed his luck or jeno just found himself impatient.

jaemin followed jeno closely, clinging to his arm. long legs let him keep up without stumbling too much. once they had claimed two stools next to each other, the drinks kept coming. it took more than most people to get jeno and jaemin drunk, but jaemin was lighter than jeno. soon, jeno’s angel was slurring his words together and there was the hint of a drunk blush creeping up on his cheeks. jaemin had been smiling at jeno for minutes now; he didn’t know if he should be flattered or a little scared. but jeno enjoyed jaemin’s undivided attention more than anything, even the taste of blood. and dressed in all white with silver glitter pressed on his lids and silver on his cheeks tonight, he looked delicious.

he had switched into a crisp white shirt for the party, white flowing pants to match. his shirt was loosely tucked in with a high slit on the side that was just enough to expose his skin underneath. jeno’s fingers burned, desperate to dig them into his boyfriend’s sides, feeling all the blood rushing past just below.

_patient._

jeno _was about to lean into_ jaemin’s _ear to whisper something when a hand pulled his boyfriend’s chin up._ jeno’s _eyes briefly flashed red before they went back to their usual deep crimson colour._ jaemin’s _eyes were wide staring at the stranger, a bit hazy but_ jeno _didn’t miss the snake of a smile forming on his boyfriend’s lips. he didn’t care who the other person was, he just wanted_ jaemin _to go back smiling at him and playing with his hands._

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you…. you’re seriously so pretty.”

“you think i’m pretty?” jaemin’s voice sounded breathy and more pitched than usual. jeno didn’t like this.

“yeah, you’re the prettiest boy at this party. besides me of course.”

jaemin was a flustered mess at this point, his full attention on the new boy in front of him. jeno turned to his drink, waiting for jaemin to blow him off. instead, he focused on the way his drink made its way down his throat. he kept imagining how good jaemin would look, on his knees with blood dripping from his lips. his hair messed up and makeup all smudged, all courtesy of jeno.

“donghyuck? that’s pretty. sounds like the name of my new boyfriend.” jaemin had a lazy grin, eyes dazed.

“excuse me?” jeno turned to look at the stranger now. jaemin had been flirting back. he found a human boy who looked about 18 staring back at him. definitely not old enough for the drink he was holding. he was dressed up in a white tunic that was trimmed in gold. medals hung from his chest, a royal blue sash running from his right shoulder down across his body to the left side of his waist. his tanned skinned was glowing. he was stunning. jeno had to remind himself this was a human halloween party and that the boy wasn’t actually a prince.

“oh sorry. my name is donghyuck.” the prince reached out a white-gloved hand. jeno took it at jaemin’s nudge. “and i’m his boyfriend.” jeno nodded his head in jaemin’s directions.

donghyuck’s eyes widened, looking between the vampire and angel. he was only just realizing they were a couple.

“oh... i didn’t know-”

“well. now you know.” jeno cut him off, pulling jaemin in for a kiss instead, right in front of the human boy. he let his tongue lick his way into the angel’s mouth. he could taste jaemin’s cherry chapstick, soon replaced by the taste of jaemin’s mouth. jeno grinned into the kiss as jaemin jumped slightly at the feeling of jeno’s fangs dragging along his lips, almost enough to draw blood. jaemin’s hands gripped jeno’s thighs for balance, his nails digging through his pants into his skin just the way jeno liked it. jeno pulled back from his boyfriend, pulling a smile wide enough to expose his incisors. jeno thought he heard donghyuck gasp, but he wasn’t sure. all he could hear was jaemin’s blood pulsing through his veins.

donghyuck left the pair hastily, his heart in his throat as he caught his breath. what was that? his teeth… they looked entirely too real. he shook his head. they were just in costumes and he’d had one too many drinks. vampires weren’t even real. he chided himself for even thinking jaemin’s boyfriend was one. jaemin could have been an angel though. no human boy could ever be that gorgeous.

oh if only he knew.

as soon as jeno was sure he was gone, he dropped the smile. grabbing jaemin by the wrist, he dragged his boyfriend away from the bar. there was a drunk couple stumbling into the bathroom. the rest were occupied. “what’s wrong jeno?” jaemin’s tone was sickly sweet, and it was driving jeno even more insane. they had to get out of here. now.

“we’re getting a cab home now. keep up.”

jeno and jaemin were outside on the curb in a matter of minutes. jeno’s hand was still gripping jaemin’s tightly with inhuman strength and jaemin wished it was on his neck instead.

“are you mad at me?” jeno didn’t answer. jaemin decided to keep pushing.

“come on… just kiss me.” silence. “i just want your hands all over me. i want you to touch me like you touch nobody else-” something in jeno started to snap, like the strings on a bow that was too tight. he wasn’t gonna survive the car ride if jaemin kept this up. but his boyfriend wasn’t showing any signs of letting up. he buried his face into jeno’s neck, letting his free arm wrap around the other’s waist. jeno didn’t push him away, so jaemin kept going.

“don’t you just want to shove your tongue down my throat? like you always do. or maybe stuff your fingers between my lips; i promise i’ll be good and suck them off just the way you like it.” jaemin’s breath was hot against jeno’s neck and the vampire’s face was starting to heat up. only jaemin could do that. half the bowstrings had snapped at this point.

jaemin’s fingers clawed their way into the hem of jeno’s dress pants, pulling the waistband of his briefs back as far as he could before he let it snap back against the vampire’s pale skin. jeno let out a hiss, his grip on jaemin tightening. had he been human, his bones would have been crushed by now. but jaemin was more demonic than he was an angel. maybe that’s why he was cast out of heaven in the first place.

he only bristled slightly when jeno’s fingers dug harsher into his wrist. jaemin’s hand dipped into jeno’s waistband again, this time tracing his finger along jeno’s hipbone.

jeno hissed. “jaemin, seriously. cut it out.”

jeno’s patience was on it’s last few strings. he was seriously considering pushing jaemin down to his knees right then and there on the street when their cab pulled up. jeno and jaemin quickly scrambled inside, nearly falling over each other. as soon as the door was closed, jaemin climbed into jeno’s lap, straddling him. drunk (or sober), he genuinely had no shame. their driver paid them no attention.

jaemin’s mouth was on jeno’s neck in seconds, his hands bunching up jeno’s ironed shirt. jeno pulled at his waist, his hands harsh on jaemin’s body. jeno moved his own hips against jaemin’s, the delicious friction in the tight space of the car causing both of them to still for a second. still conscious of the driver mere inches away, jeno clamped a hand on his mouth to keep from groaning as jaemin continued to pepper bites all over his neck. jaemin pulled away, licking a wide stripe across his neck as he did so. jeno’s chest was heaving; he was trying his best not to make too much noise. jaemin took pride in being able to make his vampire boyfriend this weak. this needy for his touch.

jeno wasn’t going to let him have the upper hand for too long. he brought jaemin’s lips towards his own, taking his time to lick his lips. dragging his tongue between jaemin’s lips, jeno bit down on his bottom lip without warning. jaemin arched into jeno at the sudden prick of pain, unintentionally grinding down on him in the process. jeno grabbed at jaemin’s hips again, rutting his own into the angel’s. this time he swallowed jaemin’s moan and his own.

jaemin kept up the pace, teasingly rotating his hips while jeno devoured his mouth: tongue, teeth, gums, lips and all. jeno’s hands were in jaemin’s hair, pulling his head to the side to angle their lips better. the kiss was practically all tongue, spit dripping down jaemin’s chin. jeno sucked on his lips again, letting it go with a satisfying _pop_. he leaned back, staring at a blushing jaemin, hair ruined, eyes glazed over and lips swollen and wet and red.

jaemin was quick to climb off jeno’s lap when their building came into view. they scrambled out of the car, the driver leaving them without a word. jaemin wiped his chin on his sleeve, quicking patting down his hair as best as he could. anyone could tell what they had been doing, regardless. thankfully, the lobby was empty at 4 am. they were in their apartment within minutes. as soon as jaemin turned to lock the door, he felt his face pressed against the cool metal. jeno had his body pressed neatly between their front door and his body.

“are you still mad at me? even after-”

“shut the fuck up, angel.” jeno’s eyes burned red, like flames.

“technically _fallen_ angel-” jeno gripped jaemin’s neck pressing at the sides, effectively shutting him up. jaemin’s breath came out in a stuttered choke as jeno choked him.

jeno started peeling jaemin’s white shirt off him, which had start to cling to his body. some of the buttons popped off, causing jaemin to lose focus for a moment before he felt jeno’s fangs sinking into his shoulder blades.

this wasn’t the first time jeno had drunk from jaemin. still, jaemin was never able to entirely get used to the sensation of blood being leached from his body. worse was the way he got off from it. jaemin pressed his back into jeno, causing the vampire to snap his hips into jaemin’s.

jaemin let out a whine, his breath getting shallower by the second. he fingers clawed at the door, desperate for something to dig his fingers into but found nothing but smooth metal. jaemin felt his knees begin to buckle when jeno pulled away from him.

his boyfriend crashed to the floor. jaemin attempted to catch his breath but jeno pulled him back up in seconds. blood painted jaemin’s pretty back. jeno was gonna help him clean up. he started by licking broad stripes up and down his back, pressing his hot tongue flat against jaemin’s sensitive skin. jaemin shuddered at his touch, his body bending to jeno’s will.

jeno dragged two fingers down his spine, collecting blood. turning jaemin to face him, jeno let him watch as he sucked his fingers clean. jaemin let out a whine at how jeno ran his tongue up and down and between his fingers. jaemin sucked in a breath, his face reddening at how jeno hollowed his own cheeks, shoving a third finger into his mouth.

“you look like you want something.”

jaemin didn’t trust his voice, nodding his head vigorously instead. he covered his fingers in a generous amount of blood that had leaked from where jeno had pierced his skin. jaemin thanked the heavens that he wasn’t human, otherwise, he would be dead by now.

jaemin extended his fingers to jeno, holding his hand in front of his boyfriend’s bloody red lips.

jeno smirked, kneeling in front of jaemin. slowly, he took jaemin’s fingers into his mouth, inch by inch. all the while looking up jaemin through his thick lashes, fluttering his eyes on purpose. he maintained eye contact the whole time. his eyes going from crimson to bright red. jeno’s face was red, from blushing and jaemin’s blood. with his black hair starting to stick to his forehead, smokey smudged liner rimming his eyes, and blood and spit glistening on his chin. jeno looked heavenly. he closed his eyes as he focused on sucking his fingers into his mouth, his tongue teasing the tips of jaemin’s fingers.

jaemin’s hand clutched jeno’s hair for balance, but jeno moaned as jaemin tugged on his hair. it was muffled because of jaemin’s finger currently being stuffed in his mouth, but it didn’t stop jaemin from throwing his head back at the vibrations around his fingers. and the _sounds_. jeno wasn’t quiet.

the wet sound of jeno’s mouth sucking on jaemin’s fingers filled the space of their entryway. jeno kept groaning as he did so. jaemin’s whines and moans edged jeno on further. the vampire took the angel's fingers further into his mouth until he was nearly choking. jaemin’s fingers were long dry of blood, but jeno didn’t want to stop. he started bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks out again to take jaemin’s fingers more and more into his mouth. jaemin couldn’t believe the sexy display unfolding under him.

jeno finally took jaemin’s fingers out of his mouth, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his fingers, before dragging it up to the tips. jaemin was panting at this point. he just wanted to push jeno down on their bed and get up on top of him.

jeno looked utterly fucked out, and all he had done was suck jaemin’s fingers. his eyes glowed red in the dim space of their entryway. he still had more strength in his legs, and picked up jaemin, carrying him to their bed. jaemin crashed down and quickly scrambled up the bed, jeno crawling to catch up to him. jeno’s settled between jaemin’s legs, running his hands up and down his abdomen. his fingers ghosted jaemin’s nipples, causing the angel to jerk upwards. jeno did it again, watching jaemin squirm under him as he pinched with childlike fascination. jaemin’s head was thrown back into the pillows, his back arching off the bed slightly.

jeno bent his head down to his chest, experimentally letting his tongue swipe across jaemin’s nipples. jaemin eyes screwed shut, curses pouring out of his mouth in between whispers of  _jeno, jeno, jeno._

“fucking do that again god please.”

jeno did as he was told, attaching his mouth to jaemin’s sensitive buds. again, over and over jaemin’s body jittered, closer to the edge with every touch. jeno eventually eased up, falling backward on the mattress, letting jaemin climb on top of him. jaemin started to pull at jeno’s velvet shirt, undoing the buttons. jeno was quick to help him, his shirt soon landing on the floor somewhere behind them. The necklaces came next, landing to the floor with a thud.

jaemin sucked in a breath. the body chain looked even better on him then he thought. the thin metal contrasted sharply with jeno’s thick body, the result of hours at the gym. or perhaps it was simply the vampire genes. jaemin’s finger looped around it, instinctively pulling it. jeno’s body slightly arched at the feeling of the metal digging into the back of his neck. oh, jaemin was gonna have fun with this.

he moved back down jeno and started at his hips. slowly, jaemin pressed kissed open mouthed kisses all the way up his body, not leaving a single inch of skin untouched. he was generous with his mouth, sucking on jeno’s skin in all the right places that made the vampire’s breath hitch. he let his fingers trace the lines of jeno’s abs, occasionally letting his tongue dip into the deep ridges of his abdomen. jeno shuddered slightly above him, letting his hand rest on jaemin’s head, softly ruffling his hair.

jeno pulled jaemin up to his lips. their lips connected softly at first, jaemin’s tongue lazily swiping across jeno’s. the kiss heated up again, jeno pulling jaemin’s head to side by his hair, jaemin moaning into his mouth as a result. jeno licked his fangs once before letting them sink slightly into jaemin’s plush lips. again, jaemin felt his body still atop jeno, his eyes screwing shut from the pain. jeno slowly eased jaemin onto his back, his hands holding him gingerly like he might break. he let his tongue clean jaemin’s blood clean from his lips, relishing in how his boyfriend tasted.

jeno pulled back, looking over at the mess he had made of jaemin. his lips were even more swollen than before and crimson red with blood leaking down his chin. jeno bent down again, giving the corner of jaemin’s mouth kitten licks. jaemin sighed at the affectionate touch, his hands coming up to wrap around jeno’s neck, pulling him down closer into him. jeno’s body was neatly pressed against every inch of jaemin’s body now, completely trapping him.

“you always taste so good.” jaemin didn’t even have the energy to say something witty back. he just needed jeno to completely ruin him. jaemin let his body trail down jeno’s body, tracing his finger along the body chain again. he got to jeno’s waistband once again, but went further this time. his hand brushed jeno’s groin, causing the vampire to let out a deep groan. jaemin did it again, much to jeno’s frustration. “can you quit teasing and do something? before i break you?

“maybe that's what i want.” jaemin pushed himself up into a sitting position before climbing into jeno’s lap and ground down on him; just barely but enough to cause jeno to buck into jaemin, frustration knitting his features. his eyes flashed an even deeper fuscia, the only sign of his increasing lust. jeno let out a low whine as jaemin continued his slow rhythm, his hips rocking into jeno’s but not nearly fast or hard enough. jeno gripped jaemin’s hips, rutting into jaemin, matching his pace. jaemin threw his head back, his hands landing behind him on jeno’s thighs. soon enough they found the right pace, panting each other’s names with every movement.

it still wasn’t enough. jeno pushed jaemin down so that he was hovering over jaemin again. he didn’t give jaemin a chance to complain, his hands pulling jaemin’s legs apart as he pressed kisses to the angel’s inner thighs. jaemin cried out, his voice pitching higher and higher as jeno got closer and closer to his groin.

“any last words, angel?” jeno’s eyes were glowing the brightest shade of red they had all night.

jaemin rolled his eyes, bucking himself into jeno’s face instead. it was an answer enough.

 


	2. look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the slightly curled hair and wide smile, he looked exactly like a kid in a candy store. but the way jeno and jaemin were staring at him, eyes laced with lust, they saw donghyuck as anything but a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so like the first chapter,, this is a bit more mature so don't read if you're not comfortable with it !

donghyuck’s body shook with excitement, eyes brightly staring at the vampire and angel at his ankles. 

with the slightly curled hair and wide smile, he looked exactly like a kid in a candy store. but the way jeno and jaemin were staring at him, eyes laced with lust, they saw donghyuck as anything but a child. 

he hadn’t had any plans for that night, but when by chance he ran into the pair from that god awful halloween party the week before, he found himself shoved into the backseat of a cab sandwiched between them. he wasn’t complaining though. they were just as gorgeous as he remembered. no wonder they were boyfriends. 

jaemin had spotted him first. immediately he waved him over and donghyuck was quick to walk over. ‘this is good’, donghyuck thought until he made eye contact with another familiar face. it was jaemin’s boyfriend. his eyes weren’t red this time, instead a human shade of chocolate brown. at least, donghyuck still thought he was human. that both of them were. they were at a bar, and one too many drinks later, jaemin’s boyfriend, jeno, was pulling his lips back to reveal the same set of fangs that donghyuck had seen before, confirming his suspicions. a normal person would have backed away, should've got up and left the supernatural pair. but tipsy, donghyuck wasn’t thinking too clearly, and jeno and jaemin were getting more attractive with every drop of alcohol. 

the human boy didn’t miss how jeno’s hand brushed his thigh, or how jaemin was eyeing him across their drinks. hyuck would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a knot in his stomach, his heart jumping into his throat with every passing second of tension between him and the two boys. 

their spontaneous night out ended with donghyuck heading back to jeno and jaemin’s shared apartment. that’s how he found himself on the edge of their bad, jeno and jaemin expectantly at his feet on either side of his legs. their hands traced his legs, waiting to peel off his black skinny jeans. jaemin sat up first, pressing a kiss to donghyuck’s exposed knees and smiling against the boy’s tanned skin when he felt him shudder from the slight touch. jaemin continued the action, moving his lips experiementarily to the boy’s inner thighs while his hands trailed further up, until they were playing with the buckle of his belt. 

jeno, meanwhile, was on his feet, his fingers tilting donghyuck’s head up. he had expected maybe a soft kiss, but donghyuck was just as satisfied when jeno licked his lips instead. his tongue moved across his mouth in a way that made donghyuck immediately moan into what was quickly becoming an open mouthed kiss, his hands balling the sheets into his fists. jeno’s hands gripped the sides of donghyuck’s head, sitting down on one of his thighs as he continued to make a mess of his lips. the vampire bit softly down on donghyuck’s plush lips, much like how he did to his boyfriend, relishing in the sharp gasp that sounded from the boy.

donghyuck’s attention was suddenly diverted to jaemin, who had moved from kissing his thighs to mouthing his clothed crotch. he sucked in his breath as he watched jaemin with wide eyes. jaemin starred back up at him through his lashes, eyes fluttering like an innocent school girl. jaemin moaned against donghyuck’s groin, sending the boy’s hips bucking straight into the angel’s mouth, desperate for more. just as donghyuck was about to moan jaemin’s name, jeno attached his mouth to his neck.

“why aren’t you paying attention to me when i’m making you feel so good?” jeno’s voice was flat, dead serious. it took all of donghyuck’s strength to not arch and whine into jeno. he didn’t want to seem that easy. but he lost all his resolve when jaemin pushed him down, bunching his shirt up his body so he could press hot, wet kisses across his abdomen. jeno was quick to climb up on the bed as well, his teeth biting into donghyuck’s collarbones and the soft skin of his shoulders. donghyuck’s head fell back, eyes screwed shut in glee as his hands moved from the tousled sheets underneath them to grip the boys heads. his fingers tightened in their hair as he squirmed under their attention.

“hey, look at me.” donghyuck’s head snapped towards the voice, eyes darting between the two for a second until they focused on jaemin. the fallen angel was staring up at donghyuck through his eyelashes again, but this time he looked far less innocent. he licked his own lips until they were glistening and then let his tongue slowly drag across the human boy’s skin. donghyuck’s mouth dropped into an ‘O’, but he couldn’t tear himself away from jaemin’s gaze that was still locked on him. jaemin was quick to make his way up donghyuck’s body from his waist to his chest. jaemin closed his mouth around donghyuck’s nipple, his tongue swirling around the tiny sensitive bud in a way that made donghyuck feel like he might come then and there. 

just as donghyuck’s eyes began to flutter shut, he felt jaemin climb fully on top of him. jaemin’s hips straddled his own, and the angel made sure to retain control over the human boy under him. donghyuck’s eyes were on jaemin again, completely forgetting jeno’s presence. jaemin tugged his shirt over his head first, helping donghyuck with his afterwards. jaemin didn’t take long ogling the boy freshly exposed skin, instead diving straight for his lips. donghyuck immediately moaned into the kiss, his lips falling open and giving jaemin full domain. 

jaemin was an expert kisser. yes, he had kissed lots of boys and girls before (jeno mostly) and so he knew exactly what people wanted. soft, tooth rotting, cavity inducing sweet? can do. trading spit and blood? done. 

with donghyuck, jaemin kissed him full on the mouth before pulling away for a few seconds so their spit dripped from between their lips before he hungrily licked his way back into his mouth. donghyuck attempted to reciprocate but he felt his body fall slack, completely putty and bending under jaemin’s will. jeno was happy to see donghyuck squirm under his boyfriend’s every touch, but jaemin was always too gentle. too willing to be submissive. 

all it took was jeno pulling jaemin back by his hair for him to fall back in line. jaemin landed with a soft thud to the left of donghyuck, his eyes wide in surprise. both boys gulped slightly, looking up at a jeno whose eyes were burning scarlet red.

jeno’s hand went to jaemin’s lean torso, his nails scratching up and down the angel’s abdomen harshly. jaemin hissed throwing his head back, his adam’s apple bobbing as he took in shaky breaths while jeno bit into his hips. jaemin felt everything vanish from around him, his senses only aware of the feeling of jeno’s tongue dragging across his skin. every point of contact between the vampire and angel felt like the sharp prick of a needle; jaemin jumped at the slightest brush. 

“jeno, baby… yes .. yessss just like that…” jaemin moaned, loudly. he was never ever able to keep his mouth shut. even when in public; jeno had to clamp one hand across his mouth while the other held his body against his body. but…. jeno liked it best when jaemin nearly got them caught. 

donghyuck watched with fascination. jaemin, who had just had him wrapped around his fingers was now arching off the bed as jeno hands trailed along his inner thighs, face flushed and beginning to glisten.

he wanted to kiss him again. 

donghyuck sat up, leaning over jaemin’s bare body. jaemin was so lost in jeno’s touch, he didn’t even realize donghyuck’s tongue was shoved down his throat. this time, he was the one who moaned into the kiss. donghyuck was still relatively gentle compared to jaemin, but his he controlled the pace this time. his hands moved from jaemin’s chin to trace over his chest. his fingers ghosted jaemin’s nipples, giving them an experimental pinch. jaemin gasped into his mouth. donghyuck did it again. jaemin gasped once more. 

jeno’s eyes locked on donghyuck again. he couldn’t tear away from the sight of him and jaemin making out right next to him. he was human yet ethereal. his body was perfect, filled out in all the right places. jeno wanted to make him cry, just a little. 

he broke up jaemin and donghyuck, his mouth capturing the latter’s in an uncharacteristically gentle kiss. donghyuck fell fully into the kiss as jeno pulled him into his lap. donghyuck’s chest heaved against jeno’s broad one. his hands tangled themselves in jeno’s hair, tugging as his new found confidence began to blossom.

jeno kissed him gently for a bit more, until donghyuck tried grinding into jeno’s lap. jaemin smirked; donghyuck was in for it now. jeno pushed donghyuck down against the bed, straddling him much like jaemin had. jeno’s hands grabbed donghyuck’s, holding them over his head as bucked his hips into the boy. donghyuck’s eyes rolled back, the tent in his pants now painfully obvious at this point. jeno repeated the motion, gyrating back and forth in donghyuck’s lap, groaning as he felt himself grow hard as well. jaemin was still laying beside them, whining as he palmed himself over his briefs, his sweats somewhere on the floor. he loved watching the sight of his boyfriend practically dry humping another boy, groaning and moaning as he did so. 

donghyuck’s hands dug into the bed sheets once again as jeno let go of them. instead, jeno fingers moved down his body to scrape his torso while donghyuck’s hips moved to match jeno’s movements. his fingers came in contact with the hem of donghyuck’s jeans. these needed to be gone, now. 

jeno quickly undid the belt buckle, peeling the jeans down his legs and off his ankles. jeno’s own jeans were next, leaving him in only a white shirt. their pants hit the floor, forgotten, as jeno climbed back into the space between donghyuck’s legs, hovering on top of him again in seconds. he reveled in the way donghyuck stared at him, doe eyes and all. his brown curls were now slick against his forehead. he looked beautiful. jeno understood why he caught jaemin’s eye. 

jeno moved against donghyuck’s clothed dick, gasping from how hard he already was. the increased sensitivity threw both boys for a loop, pulling moans and gasps from both as the two built up a steady pace. jeno hands bruised donghyuck’s hips with how harshly his fingers were pressing into them. donghyuck’s whines climbed in pitch, tears starting to form as jeno began to grind into him faster. jeno bent down over his body, his lips lazily licking over donghyuck’s. it wasn’t even a proper kiss, but neither of them were in the right mind to kiss either. 

“fuck. fuck fuck oh god f-fuck….” jeno’s voice cracked, his movements growing sloppier with each thrust against donghyuck’s still clothed groin. donghyuck’s face was fully flushed now, one of his hands reaching in between them to palm jeno. jeno snapped his hips into donghyuck even harder who cried out louder than he had all night. his rosy cheeks were wet from his tears, voice unable to form coherent words and instead coming out in choked sobs. jeno was over stimulating him at this point as donghyuck felt himself getting close. jaemin’s whined next to him, clearly edging himself closer to his own high as well.

at one point, the only sounds that could be heard from the room was the bed creaking under the boys combined weight mixed with their moans, jeno’s skin hitting donghyuck’s thighs, loudly. jeno bit donghyuck’s lips, capturing his gasp in his mouth. he licked the bit of blood leaking from his lips clean. he tasted good, surprisingly. the vampire made sure to keep a mental note of that, for future reference. jeno’s eyes were hazy, searching donghyuck’s face in an attempt to find something to focus on. 

donghyuck was the first to stiffen. his entire body stilled, his eyes rolling back as his mouth fell open. 

“ahhhhhhhh…… ah jeno ahhh fuck...” 

the look of pure ecstasy etched across the boy’s face was enough for jeno to find his own release, collapsing neatly on top of donghyuck seconds later. this time, it was donghyuck who grabbed the vampire’s cheeks, kissing him full on the mouth. jeno let donghyuck kiss him, smiling into the kiss as his thumbs softly drew circles into the boy’s cheeks. it was slow, soft, and sweet; quite unlike anything else they had done that night. jaemin panted from beside them, bliss colouring his face. a smile stretched across his lips, his perfect teeth on display for no one in particular. 

the once noisy room was quiet, only the sounds of deep breaths and sighs sounding from the three boys sprawled out across the bed. limbs tangled on top of one another, their hair stuck to their sweaty foreheads. jeno rolled off donghyuck, turning to kiss jaemin softly on the lips. he’d left him to take care of himself tonight. 

they stayed like that for minutes: donghyuck, jeno, jaemin all staring up at the ceiling, their chests cresting and falling one after another. donghyuck wanted to go wash up, but his whole body felt sore, his heart beating in his throat. jeno was the first one to move from the bed, heading to the bathroom. jaemin rolled over to fill the suddenly vacant space next donghyuck. 

jaemin immediately cuddled into donghyuck’s side, pressing a soft kiss into his neck, giggling right after. donghyuck watched with hooded eyes as jeno reappeared with a pile of towels in his hands. as jeno sat down next to him, a soft look on his face, jaemin buried his face further into donghyuck’s neck.

he... he could get used to this.


End file.
